falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vault
]] ]] Il Vault è un tipo di installazione sotterranea concepito dalla Vault-Tec. Ufficialmente, furono creati per proteggere più di un migliaio di abitanti da un olocausto nucleare. In realtà erano parte di un esperimento governativo. I Vault possiedono muri impenetrabili che proteggono dai disastri del mondo post-apocalittico. Storia Commissionati dal governo degli Stati Uniti come parte del Progetto Casa-Sicura, la Vault-Tec costruì 122 Vault sul territorio. Tuttavia, all'arrivo dei bombardamenti nucleari nel 2077, molti Vault furono sigillati senza la maggior parte dei loro abitanti, per via dell'effetto Al lupo, al lupo! creato da continui falsi allarmi. Il primo Vault fu costruito a Los Angeles, con l'intenzione di dimostrare la fattibilità della costruzione. Il Vault di esempio venne costruito sotto la città, e non entrò a far parte dell'esperimento. Molti Vault furono completati nel 2063, ad eccezione del Vault 13, terminato un anno dopo. Vero scopo dei Vault Ufficialmente, i Vault erano dei rifugi anti-atomici progettati per proteggere la popolazione americana dalla guerra nucleare. Tuttavia, una popolazione stimata di 400 milioni nel 2077, gli U.S.A. avrebbero necessitato di circa 400.000 Vault della grandezza del Vault 13, mentre la Vault-Tec ne costruì solo 122. La reale ragione per l'esistenza dei Vault era di studiare dei segmenti di popolazione per osservare le loro reazioni nello stress dell'isolamento forzato e come colonizzeranno la Terra dopo l'apertura dei Vault. Il governo ombra, l'Enclave, responsabile per l'esperimento (ufficialmente noti come "Programma di preservazione della società"), considerò che solo i membri dell'Enclave potevano ricolonizzare la Terra dopo i bombardamenti, e per questo fine costruirono i loro bunker, isolati dalla rete dei Vault. L'obiettivo dell'Esperimento dei Vault era di preparare l'Enclave per la ri-colonizzazione della Terra, o di un altro pianeta, in caso la Terra diventasse troppo inabitabile. Il numero esatto dei Vault costruiti è un segreto di Stato ed è stato perso; ci sono stati i Vault "pubblici", e un numero imprecisato di Vault "privati". Anche sapendo che la Vault-Tec era una multinazionale presente in molte parti del globo, non possiamo stabilire se i Vault furono costruiti solo in America o anche nel resto del mondo.Interview with Chris Taylor at Vault 13.net Dei 122 Vault, solo 17 erano di controllo, che va a significare che solo 17 Vault furono costruiti secondo lo scopo ufficiale di protezione, mentre gli altri erano inclusi nell'esperimento. I pochi Vault che sono sopravvissuti intatti per oltre 80 anni divennero utili per un altro obiettivo: rifornimenti di umani incontaminati da sottoporre alle mutazioni del VEF, e candidati per diventare Supermutanti. Vault Noti C vault Panoramica I Vault sono stati i bunker più costosi nel mondo pre-bellico, in accordo con la Guida di Sopravvivenza dell'Abitante del Vault. Il budget previsto per le costruzioni era di 400 miliardi di dollari, ma alla fine arrivò a 645 miliardi. I Vault furono dislocati in varie località, e poche informazioni sono disponibili sui criteri di scelta di tali località. Per esempio, i Vault 13 e 15 sono stati costruiti in posti molto remoti, lontani da centri abitati, mentre i Vault 12 e 101 a ridosso delle città. Ogni Vault è stato progettato per ospitare mille abitanti per un periodo indeterminato di tempo, ed equipaggiati con tutte le strutture e i rifornimenti necessari per sopravvivere in isolamento. Le strutture e i rifornimenti prevedevano kit di costruzione, fattorie, un sistema di purificazione dell'acqua, armi di difesa per 10 uomini, sistemi di comunicazione e monitor di superficie, file di intrattenimento, un K.R.E.G., creati per aiutare gli abitanti nel ripopolare il mondo. Tipi differenti di fonti d'energia sono stati assegnati ai Vault. Il Vault 13 utilizza principalmente energia geotermica, con un supporto di un reattore nucleare della General Atomics, che poteva sostenere mille abitanti per 200 anni. Il Vault 8 aveva un tipo non specificato di reattore, che non era progettato per una lunga durata. Tutti gli abitanti del Vault vestono una tuta blu e gialla, anche se il modello varia a seconda del Vault; ogni tuta del Vault ha stampato il numero del Vault corrispondente. Una persona media, che vive in un Vault in ottime condizioni ha una prospettiva di vita di 92,3 anni.Sistema pubblicitario del Vault 101: "Sapevate che l'aspettativa di vita di una persona media in un Vault in buono stato è di 92,3 anni?". È da notare che la grandezza dei Vault nel gioco non deve essere presa come grandezza reale, infatti in nessun Vault che si è visto nel gioco potrebbero convivere 1000 persone. Parlando nella realtà, molti dei Vault sono falsi. Le potenti onde d'urto delle armi nucleari farebbero sì che l'entrata dei Vault (che non ha un supporto ed è realizzata in una cavità) crolli su se stessa. Questo bloccherebbe la pesante porta del Vault, causando l'intombamento degli abitanti. Questo deve essere accaduto al Vault 87, che ha subito un colpo diretto con una testata atomica, e i livelli di radiazione sono estremamente elevati anche 200 anni dopo. Probabilmente gli ingegneri della Vault-Tec hanno costruito così la maggior parte dei Vault perché avevano stimato che non erano bersagli primari in un possibile conflitto, e che avrebbero sofferto da lontano delle pesanti esplosioni. Infatti il Vault 112 possiede un'entrata rinforzata da strutture d'acciaio e un tunnel in cemento, che sono stati capaci di sostenere l'esplosione nucleare. L'edificio sopra l'entrata, tuttavia, è stato semi ricoperto dai detriti. Entrata I Vault sono connessi al mondo esterno tramite una sola via - la Porta del Vault (con l'eccezione del Vault 87). Chiuse dall'interno da una porta rinforzata di sicurezza, e dall'esterno da una massiccia porta a forma di ruota dentata (che Tre Cani definisce "pesante 13 tonnellate"), è l'unica via per accedere al Vault, anche se in alcuni Vault esistono delle entrate secondarie. Il Vault 87 possiede due entrate secondarie, accessibili dalle caverne di Little Lamplight. I codici di sicurezza sono necessari per entrare e uscire dal Vault, e questi sono in possesso di poche persone. I Vault della Costa Est non sembrano necessitare di codici, ma hanno una cosole di comando all'esterno e all'interno del Vault. Il narratore automatico del Vault dimostrativo a Washington DC, nel Museo di Tecnologia, afferma che la porta ha il 2% di possibilità di rompersi con un impatto diretto con un missile nucleare. L'unico Vault che sia stato colpito direttamente (o molto vicino) da un'arma nucleare è il Vault 87. In accordo con il terminale del Soprintendente del Vault 87, l'esplosione ha causato la rottura della porta. (?) Molti Vault usanto una porta Seal-N-Safe Vault Door Modello Num. 343'Vault 15 townmap from Fallout per chiudere l'entrata, mentre altri vecchi Vault (come quelli presenti a Washington) usano una porta più pesante. Il Vault 8 possiede due porte, una normale e una molto più pesante per proteggere il corridio di entrata verso la porta normale. Quartieri Abitati Modelli standard pre-bellici, composti da una stanza con sanitari annessi. Il Vault 13 aveva cento quartieri abitati, e alla massima capienza per ogni quartiere dovevano vivere 10 persone. L'illuminazione dei Vault avveniva tramite delle speciali lampade SimuSun, che simulavano la luce solare con un minimo rischio di eritema solare. Le luci del Vault 101 sono tenute accese ad ogni ora del giorno per prevenire l'infestazione di scarafaggi radioattivi. Centro di comando Il cuore del Vault, il centro di comando è il luogo dove si trova l'ufficio del Soprintendente. Il centro operativo, distaccato dall'ufficio, include i computer, dove è situato il sistema di purificazione dell'acqua, e l'armeria. Una guardia di sicurezza è sempre di guardia nel centro di comando, per evitare trafugamenti dall'armeria. Distaccato, questa zona contiene il centro informatico del core (con l'IA del Vault, ospita i centri di elaborazione dei dati, una libreria per l'educazione degli abitanti del Vault, e altri rifornimenti. Il Soprintendente è in grado di tenere sotto osservazione chiunque nel Vault grazie alle telecamere Eye-on-you. Il posto di comando del Soprintendente, in alcuni Vault equipaggiato con due minigun da 5mm, è considerato l'ultima linea difensiva in caso di rivolta all'interno del Vault, quando la sicurezza viene sconfitta. Differenze nei Vault * Vault 29: equipaggiato con una IA ZAX che rimpiazzava il Soprintedente (Van Buren). * Vault 12: la stanza del Soprintendente è sigillata, visto che la porta principale non si chiuse mai perfettamente. * I Vault della Costa Est (87, 92, 101, 106, 108,101,112) usano un meccanismo di chiusura della porta che è completamente integrato all'interno del Vault (un sistema superato e sottoposto a un rapido decadimento, vista la ruggine di alcune porte); questo meccanismo all'apertura tira la porta all'interno e la fa rotolare in uno spazio apposito, mentre alla chiusura la spinge nel cardine. Le porte della Costa Ovest invece, venivano aperte da un meccanismo ospitato all'esterno, dove un braccio meccanico si attaccava alla porta, tirandola e facendola rotolare via. * Il Vault Segreto è costruito in modo totalmente diverso dagli altri Vault. Risultati In termini di utilità e di protezione degli abitanti, molti Vault sono stati dei completi fallimenti. Tuttavia, come notato dalla comic di Penny Arcade, i Vault non sono mai stati pensati per salvare qualcuno. Non c'è mai stato tempo e denaro per costruire rifugi in grado di ospitare più di una frazione della popolazione. Mentre i "Vault di controllo" funzionarono, gli altri erano solamente parte di un esperimento sociale. Questo esperimento era monitorato da strutture della Vault-Tec e dall'Enclave, con lo scopo di programmare una ricolonizzazione della Terra, o di altri pianeti, se necessario. Molti dei Vault visti nei giochi non ospitavano persone in vita da 200 o anche 80 anni dopo la Guerra. Il Vault 13 doveva essere aperto nel 2277, ma la rottura del Chip di purificazione dell'acqua ha costretto il Soprintendente all'apertura anticipata per cercare una soluzione al problema. Il Vault 101 invece doveva rimanere sigillato per sempre, ma il suo fallimento fu inevitabile ponendo un Soprintendente-tiranno alla guida. Altri Vault invece furono abbandonati perché costruiti male o per eccessi di violenza degli abitanti, per via degli esperimenti condotti su di loro. Al di là di queste considerazioni, l'Esperimento dei Vault è stato un successo per via dei dati raccolti; dati considerati più importanti per la Vault-Tec e per l'Enclave di poco meno centomila vite umane, molte delle quali sarebbero morte lo stesso fuori dal Vault. Comparsa Fallout: * I Vault 12, 13, 15 e il Vault di L.A. appaiono in Fallout 1 * I Vault 8, 13 e 15 appaiono in Fallout 2 * Alcuni Vault sono descritti dal Presidente Richardson Molto simili a quelli descritti in Fallout Bible * Un Vault non funzionante con un numero sconosciuto compare nella demo di Van Buren * I Vault 87, 92, 101, 106, 108 e 112 compaiono in Fallout 3 insieme a un Vault dimostrativo nel Museo di Tecnologia. Nel gioco si fa riferimento a un Vault 76 presente nell'area di DC (menzionato nel terminale della Cittadella), ma non compare nel gioco. Una tuta del Vault 77 può essere trovata nel gioco a Paradise Falls, ma il Vault non è presente. Gli altri Vault presenti nell'articolo sono stati descritti da ''Fallout Bible o dalla comic di Penny Arcade.'' Spin-Off: * Il Vault 0 compare in Fallout Tactics ma sembra che non facesse parte dell'Esperimento dei Vault * Un Vault segreto dedicato alle ricerche con il VEF compare in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, ma il gioco non è considerato canonico. Dietro le quinte L'Esperimento dei Vault è stato ideato da Tim Cain durante le fasi iniziali dello sviluppo di Fallout 2. Contenuti Tagliati Gli sviluppatori volevano far conoscere per la prima volta al giocatore l'Esperimento dei Vault quando in Fallout 2 vengono lette le registrazioni nel Vault 8. Il giocatore poteva scoprire un file secretato, spiegando l'obiettivo del Vault 8, cioè un Vault di controllo, progettato per contenere 1000 persone e aprirsi in un determinato tempo. Queste registrazioni dovevano far scoprire il vero e sinistro obiettivo dei Vault. Il giocatore avrebbe potuto anche violare il computer centrale del Vault 13 per ottenere la cronologia del Vault stesso, e quindi il coinvolgimento del Soprintedente nell'espulsione dell'Abitante del Vault, e anche il vero obiettivo dei Vault. Il Soprintendente era al corrente dell'esperimento in corso nei Vault, e quindi fu costretto a espellere l'Abitante del Vault per paura che svelasse l'esperimento, o lo facesse fallire. Tutto ciò viene detto in Fallout Bible, che è considerato semi-canonico. Note Nel Quartier Generale della Vault-Tec, una porta del Vault è appesa nell'entrata principale, sulla destra. È una copia della porta del Vault 101, come si nota dal numero stampato al centro. A Washington DC, all'interno del Museo di Tecnologia, c'è un Vault dimostrativo. Tuttavia, pur essendo costrutio con gli stessi materiali per i muri e le luci dei normali Vault, è dotato di un solo corridoio con delle porte idrauliche, e la porta principale è sempre aperta per permettere ai visitatori di entrare. Come i Vault 87, 92, 106 e 108 il metallo dei muri e delle porte si è arrugginito con il tempo. È da notare che questo Vault di esempio non ha funzionato, visto che è possibile trovare uno scheletro di un custode, morto probabilmente quando caddero le bombe. Il numero della porta di questo Vault non è visibile, ma è stata utilizzata la porta del Vault 106. Fatto interssante: Se prendiamo atto che il Quartier generale della Vault-Tec è situato nella Zona Contaminata della Capitale, nasce una controversia. Sarebbe logico iniziare a costruire i Vault vicino al QG, se non erano Vault di controllo. Tuttavia, i Vault hanno numeri che iniziano dalla Costa Ovest, per arrivare a cifre più alte nella Costa Est. Una possibile spiegazione è che l'assegnazione dei numeri non venisse assegnata in base all'ordine di costruzione, provato dal fatto che il Vault 13 fu l'ultimo a essere terminato. Inoltre, per assicurare l'equità di accesso ai Vault, questi dovevano essere costruiti uniformemente nel territorio. Infatti si nota che la maggior concentrazione di Vault si ha nella Costa Est e Ovest, rispetto alle regioni centrali. Una spiegazione potrebbe venire dal fatto che i Vault non furono costruiti, come sappiamo, per preservare l'umanità dopo la Grande Guerra. È possibile anche che la Vault-Tec, essendo una compagnia sviluppata, abbia avuto diverse sedi dislocate nelle varie regioni. Fonti Molte delle informazioni sono state tratte da: *''Fallout Bible'' #0 * Guida di Sopravvivenza dell'Abitante del Vault * Olonastro Posizioni dei Vault v34.129 Riferimenti de:Vault en:Vault es:Refugio fi:Vault fr:Abri ja:Vault ko:볼트 nl:Vault pl:Krypta pt:Vault ru:Убежище uk:Сховище zh:避难所 Categoria:Fallout Bible Categoria:Vaults